


the artistry in deceit.

by imagineleigh (orphan_account)



Series: unfinished fairytales. [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Brotherly Love, Family Reunions, Gen, Masks, Revolution, Tyrannical Ruler, bad king imanet ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/imagineleigh
Summary: Assassinating a tyrannical king was not meant to bring his runaway sons back to inherit the throne. Ah, well— Wilbur and company had already killed one royal, of course they could do it again, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: unfinished fairytales. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048720
Kudos: 6





	the artistry in deceit.

**Author's Note:**

> omg rushed as always ahahah anywyas subscribe to technoblad e
> 
> similar to any other fics in this series, this is an unfinished oneshot i wrote when i was high on sleep deprivation that i have no plans on completing. it probably won't be related to any other fics in the series, unless stated otherwise.
> 
> hope yall enjoy this !!

The sweet sound of birds singing in tune with the rising sun rang around the barren streets of Imania. However, unlike the almost peaceful environment of the empty marketplace, the shadowed backstreets were bustling with excitement, revolutionaries and anarchists alike.

The darker alleyways of Imania didn’t exist to common folk. It’d be fairly reasonable to keep an almost sacred secret from them. The place was only for those brave enough to challenge routine, those who could bring up the idea of change.

After all, celebrations were being held, changes were soon to happen, King Imanet was dead. 

“Ladies and gentlemen--” An unfamiliar accent spoke up, causing the crowd to quieten down, bearing some semblance to silence. “We’ve done it-- we’ve gotten rid of the tyrant.” 

The words themselves were an incentive for the crowd to revisit the state of excitement from earlier. The man speaking paused for a moment-- not in annoyance, but due to the grin that he couldn’t stop from spreading across his face. 

_They did it-- they got rid of Imanet._

In the midst of the hustle, the unnamed man looked around, noticing that a few had started to shy away, likely hesitant of making merry of a man’s death-- _well, that wouldn’t do, they brought down a king after all._ He brought his hands together, clapping twice, garnering the attention of everyone in a similar fashion to earlier.

“Please, don’t take me wrong. You mustn’t second-guess yourself. We won’t be the only ones who will be drinking to this once the news gets out-- that man was _evil_. Trust me when I say, no one will miss him.” Brown eyes flitted from person to person, grin becoming wider as eyes that were once filled with reluctance were now burning with a passion matching his.

Of course, no man could truly comprehend the fury nor the passion that burned in him. Stupid, _stupid_ Imanet, even the thought of the royal revolted him. 

A thump on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie, his younger brother pulling him into a side-hug, the smile on his face identical to that of a wolf-- contradictory to the fox mask he adorned.

Right-- his brother, the reason he started all of this. He’d make the lands good and free, for his brother and him.

  
//

“George, you’re late,” Dream’s voice sounded across the spacious hall, staring down his brother. A sheepish grin spread across the brunet’s face as he waved cheerfully.

Though Dream’s mask obscured most of his face, a small smile was visible despite the way he looked to the side to hide it. His gaze was brought back to his siblings as his younger brother nudged him in the side. “Give him a break-- we haven’t seen each other in years.” 

In his peripheral vision, the blond could see George nodding eagerly-- an innocuous façade slipping onto his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you feel lonely, i could be lonely with you dudududuu
> 
> please that song has been stuck in my head for so long. my mind is either playing hamilton on loop or just that one line.


End file.
